


Короткий путь в Амарантайн

by Arminelle



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Спецквест [3]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, SCP-1967
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Иногда эрлессы страдают от скуки.
Relationships: Female Amell (Dragon Age)/Edwin Odesseiron
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Короткий путь в Амарантайн

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: [SCP-1967 — Короткая дорога](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-1967)

Эрлесса Амарантайна, леди Селена Амелл, всегда любила изысканные развлечения, интеллектуальные беседы и галантных мужчин. Первое и третье она, как правило, получала по праву своего статуса. Второе... ну, в конце концов, не все сразу, как со вздохом утешала себя Селена.

Положение фаворитки при дворе короля Алистера очень скоро встало ей поперек горла — как, собственно, и сам король Алистер. Их творческие разногласия грозили вскорости достигнуть пика, и Селена не была уверена, что дело обойдется без жертв. Возможно, она немного поторопилась тогда в Землях Коркари, шутя про кувалду на морозе... где-то именно тогда все пошло под откос. Возможно. Селена мрачно заедала дурные мысли присланными королем цукатами, изредка вызывала к себе в покои Андерса и сэра Ланселапа — для снятия напряжения — и временами ловила себя на мысли, что неплохо бы отправиться на Тропы раньше срока.

Так продолжалось до того, как в Амарантайне не появился некий маг из далеких земель.

В тот день, завершив все свои утренние дела, эрлесса направилась в тронный зал, дабы посвятить время от полудня до трех жалобам простых жителей; но, против ее ожиданий, в зале в тот момент находился лишь один человек.

Это был высокий мужчина в темно-красной мантии; он небрежно поигрывал тяжелым золотым посохом, высокомерно глядя на обступивших его стражников.

— Неслыханно! — проскрежетал он при виде Селены. — Что себе позволяют ваши слуги?

— А вы кто такой вообще? — подбоченилась она. — И как вы сюда попали?

— Через двери, миледи. Уймите свою стражу, я не преступник. Я Эдвин Одессейрон, один из величайших волшебников Абейр-Торила!

— Кого?..

Селена приподняла одну бровь.

— Я в жизни не слышала о такой стране. Как и о вас.

— Ничего удивительного. Миледи, повторяю, распустите стражу.

Он вел себя, как Верховный Чародей Круга Магов Ферелдена; это было даже забавно. Селена немного подумала.

— Отойдите от него, — велела она. — Объяснитесь, Эдвин Одессейрон из Абейр-Торила.

Селена махнула рукой, и стража разошлась, заняв свои места у стен; опустившись на трон, Селена выжидательно посмотрела на мага.

— Я вас слушаю.

— Прекрасно, — Эдвин оперся на свой посох. — Произошла... ошибка. У меня были некоторые свои дела, о которых я вам говорить не буду, и я немного не рассчитал вектор заклинания. Проклятый свиток, он был наполовину стерт. Вследствие этого заклинание «Желания» сработало немного не так, как я предполагал, и я оказался здесь. Как видите, ничего преступного.

— И почему я должна вам верить? — ледяным тоном спросила Селена.

— А почему нет? — надменно вернул ей вопрос Эдвин. — Мне нет нужды вас обманывать. Как и кого-то еще. Все, что мне было нужно — это аудиенция у местной правительницы, которая могла бы пролить свет на некоторые местные законы... но, как я понял, эта правительница — жертва устоявшихся стереотипов. Что ж, очень жаль.

Селена поправила кружевной воротник платья.

— И что же вы хотели узнать?

— А какая разница? Я найду и другие источники информации. Можете дать команду «вольно» своим псам.

Он направился к дверям.

— Стойте! — вдруг крикнула Селена. — Что за «Желание»?

— Вы не поймете, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Эдвин. — Мне нужна была... короткая дорога кое-куда. Но — вышло, как вышло. Вы не поймете.

— Пойму, — Селена взмахнула рукой. — Куда вы уходите? Я вас не выгоняла.

— Я ухожу сам.

— Останьтесь.

Он приостановился.

— Останьтесь, — повторила Селена. — Мне кажется, мы можем быть друг другу полезны.

— А я так не думаю.

— А я — нет! — Селена повысила голос.

Эдвин наконец повернул голову и изогнул брови.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал он. — Можем попробовать.

Селене захотелось его убить.

Но она была магом — а какой маг не одержим жаждой новых знаний? Вместо того, чтобы испепелить наглого волшебника дотла, она мило улыбнулась.

— Не забывайтесь, Эдвин. Я все-таки эрлесса.

— Я помню.

В его темно-карих глазах зажглись странные азартные огоньки. Селена снова поправила воротник.

— В таком случае, я велю приготовить вам покои.

Пожалуй, сегодня ночью Андерс будет отдыхать, подумала она.

И завтра, наверно, тоже.


End file.
